Assurance
by Blamewinston
Summary: Trust is key, but when you lie to keep trust, people get hurt, and sometimes they never heal !SPOILERS FOR KIRBY PLANET ROBOBOT, yee have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**!THIS FANFIC CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR KIRBY PLANET ROBOBOT, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
**

**Also I spoiled the game for myself** **Now I'm even more hyped for the game to come out in June (also screw you Nintendo for making the release day pretty much two months after Japan's release).**

 **Anyway, onward**

 **AGAIN SPOILERS. IF YOU WANT TO SPOIL YOURSELF that's great that's what I did BUT IF YOU DON'T, TURN AWAY AND GO DO SOMETHING ELSE  
Also I slightly ship Meta and Susie :3**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Chapter 1**

The ground was fully encased in thick metal, as the few bare spots of real grass slowly became metal as well. Susie glanced down at the ground, her eyes flashing. The plan was working. The planet would be fully covered in about 3 days, giving them plenty of time to tell the natives what was going on.

That wasn't what she was doing, though. When they had arrived, two forces, smaller but just as strong, had tried to fend this land, and she had been sent to recover anything from a massive battleship they had shot down. She was also looking for anyone; a person that was possibly on the ship. Orders had been clear that any living native from the ship was to be either cloned or brought back by force to be mechanized. The robotic woman sighed, as she was pretty sure that anyone in the ship would have been killed upon impact with the ground.

If that had happened, she would have failed her leader.

She rounded one of the mechanical spires and saw something off in the distance; it was the battleship from earlier, but it showed no signs of being damaged. There was no smoke, fire, or visible dents to the ship at all. Susie blinked, casting a glance behind her. If the ship wasn't destroyed, someone had clearly fixed it before she came to examine it; she could be being followed by that person. Seeing nothing, she continued forward, senses on high alert.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The ship was closer than she thought; and realized how much smaller it was compared to the company's ship. _A simple warship, with visible and past repairs on the wings,_ Susie typed in her findings into her small tablet she was ordered to carry. Her keen eyes looked over the ship one more time; no damage whatsoever. And also, to Susie's disappointment, no person to be seen. Her mind raced as she came to the fact that she had failed; her punishment granted to be whatever her leader wanted it to be. She had seen others killed, tortured, banished and mechanized to the point that they couldn't move before, and all had failed to do their work properly.

"You are not a failure," She breathed out aloud, before she started closer to the ship. Susie's eyes searched the black-purple painted ship for a possible window or doorway. If she was to find anything, she would have to risk it by going into the ship, where anything could be hiding. After a bit, she found the only damage on the ship; a small, broken window, were the sharp shards of glass where oddly soaked with blood. _Someone's_ been _here since it crashed,_ Susie thought, running her gloved hand over the sharp glass, the blood deep crimson in color, and still smelled fresh.

Climbing carefully through the window, Susie entered the dark battleship. The ship was only lit up by a few, slightly flickering lights, and sunlight from the very few windows that lined some of the hallways. Starting down one of the hallways, the woman eyed to walls; some had boxes piled up in tall piles that nearly reached the ceiling, while a bunch of empty frames for photographs weakly hung, some fallen over due to the crash. Her gaze widened when she shined her tablet's light onto one of the walls. Something was written on the walls, in marker. The handwriting wasn't incredibly neat, but it read,

 _What have you done now?_

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps sounded from behind Susie, causing her to freeze up immediately. She turned around, and didn't see anything behind her, causing her to panic a bit more; someone was watching her. Suddenly, something fell on her. Thrown to the ground, Susie tried to get up but winced as she saw the clear outline of a weapon, aimed at her. Turning her head over, she could barely see the outline of someone, who's only feature was glowing, golden eyes. The person's eyes suddenly flashed a dark, crimson red.

"Who are you and what are you doing here, trespasser?"

The person, clearly male, snarled in a low voice, his eyes still burning red. Susie rolled her eyes, as she retorted, "Maybe, if you let me get up, I'll tell you!" The man's crimson eyes returned to solid gold as he took a step back, giving room for Susie to pick herself off the ground. Shaking her head, she turned and glared at the man. After a pause, the man's harsh voice rang out again, "I would like to know who you are!" Susie glared at him, trying to make her blue eyes narrow and cruel. He was trying to scare her, and she was clearly falling into his plan.

"I am a member of the Haltmann Wo-"

"So you are one of _them_?" The man's voice dropped into a snarl on "them". He weaved himself closer to Susie, his harsh eyes never leaving hers. His weapon was once again in his hand; it looked more like a sword now that she had seen it up close. "I would like to know your name and position of that company," He growled, through his clenched teeth. Susie gulped; why was she willing to give up personal information to a native who had no right to ask her questions?

"Susie. My name is Susie, and I am the executive assistant of the Haltmann Works Company," Susie responded, showing no fear in her voice. The man looked at her oddly, before growling, "Let me ask you a question, Susie," He took a step forward, and the sound of his weapon scrapping the ground made her ears ring, "Why do you think you have the rights to be here?" His growl made her flinch, but she shrugged it off.

"I had no choice but to come here. I had specific orders to follow, and I cannot disobey."

"Loyal, are you? But you lack common sense…"

The man suddenly turned around, before walking down the hallway, out of view of Susie. Suddenly, the lights came on, but the man was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, his voice snarled from the other end of the hallway. "Trespassing can get you killed." Susie whirled around, coming face to face with the tip of a spiked, golden sword. The man was holding it right up to her face.

He was a puffball; one of the universes most powerful yet small creatures. His skin was dark, navy blue, contrasting his golden eyes that glared at her through a narrow visor on his silver mask. He wore grey shoulder pads, on with a distinct "M" on his right one. The thing that caught her eye the most were two, delicate looking bat-like wings he had, both dark purple-black in color, with a single claw at the tip of each wing. She also noticed a small wound on his left arm that was slightly bleeding.

Susie nodded, before turning back. "Yes, I understand that now," She turned to face him again, "The reason why I came in was because I saw blood on one of your windows," Susie's mind crawled with anger as she failed to mention that fact that she would be punished if she didn't find anything. The man's eyes slightly softened at the remark, catching Susie off guard. His eyes grew cold once again.

"My issues are not yours to care about," His voice trailed off slightly, before he sighed, "But thank you for your concern, even though it wasn't needed," Susie blinked, and twirled her hair in her finger. _Why is he being nice all of a sudden?_ "Your welcome. I am sorry about your ship, and me trespassing," Susie stated, before she started off towards the way she came in.

"If I were you, I'd use a door," The man remarked, before adding, "There is a door near the end of this hallway. I can show you where it is." Susie blinked, but nodded. His change in personality was shocking, but she didn't want to climb out of a window again. She followed him in silence, before he opened a door, letting the light of the outside back in. The man muttered something under his breath, before turning back to Susie, and saying, "I hope you have a good reason for changing our planet," She started out the door, wanting to say that they had a good reason.

Did they have the best reason to do this? She didn't feel that business was the correct answer to tell him.

Susie blinked, as her eyesight adjusted to the light once again. How long had she been with this man? "Also, in case you were wondering," The man added, as Susie turned. His golden eyes were… blank and suddenly unreadable. "I'm Meta Knight."

She nodded, before turning and starting back the way she came. This man, Meta Knight, was someone the company would be interested in using for their projects; her mind suddenly felt strained. She didn't want to turn him in… He was different, for some reason. _You have too._ She told herself, but something told her that she didn't have too; this was the first time she felt mercy for someone.

 **Done.  
I plan to make this based off trust, and not ship these two too much (I see them as best friends also)  
I plan on making this not too long, but long enough**

 **Review (they make me pleased) and thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Laney (Guest)- Yes, I am making a continuation and I'm glad you like the story. Yes, Meta Knight will get more focus buts it's not his time just yet**

 **StarryMoonlitKnight –I'M GLAD SOMEONE SAW THESE TWO! As I said before, Meta Knight will get more focus soon. Also, my little English mistakes are mainly a result of me having the tendency to edit at around 11 at night, so I'm basically half asleep (I'll try not to do that this time) . Yes it will be longer :3**

 **Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading chapter 1, now we fly onward to chapter 2**

 **I only own Roulette (He's not a main oc, he's just a filler)**

Chapter 2

"We _did_ pick up on traces of lifeforms near that ship earlier today, but you are sure that you found not a single living creature in or around that ship?" A mechanized man covered in thick grey metal asked, to Susie who stood, her mind twisted. She nodded, but felt guilty for lying to this man; one of her superiors. "I am confident, Roulette. I didn't find any trace; not even blood, as the people inside the ship would have been hurt or killed in the crash."

Roulette typed into a machine, recording her findings, and sighed back, "You know Haltmann won't be too pleased with this," Susie nodded, before added, "If he wants me too, I'll go back to the ship and check again,"

Her superior's mechanical green-yellow eyes flashed, as he typed something more into the machine. The two stood in silence, before Roulette's machine made a pinging-type noise. He looked at Susie, and stated, voice low, "I let Haltmann know your findings. I also let him know that you would be willing to go back to that ship and search for something else; he let me know that he would be pleased if you went back and found _something_."

The woman looked up and nodded, "Yes, I will go back," Her hands trembled as she realized that she would have to bring Meta Knight back to them, possibly to be used against his fellow people. "Good. We shall see you in a few hours,"

"Alright,"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Grunting in frustration, Meta Knight tried harder to try to make his ship do any sort of work; mainly to at least turn on all the lights. Nothing happened, again. The puffball blinked as he saw that the ground below him was sparking, and that outside, the mechanized grass was also sparking. His eyes narrowed.

 _So there is an electric charge running through the ground. It's causing interference._

The knight turned away from what he was doing; he needed to, or else he would nearly loose his mind trying to start the ship up. Leaving the room, he began to wander down the nearest hallway, trying to think of something else. The first thing that came to mind caused dread; the thought of having this planet encased in metal and everyone who lived here becoming nothing more than excuses that are in the way never left Meta Knight's mind. The knight winced as the small wound in his arm suddenly stung, and put a gloved hand over the wound.

 _The reason why I came in was because I saw blood on one of your windows_

Meta Knight froze in shock; he hadn't thought about that woman, apparently named Susie, until now. Running his hand over his wound, something snarled at him from the back of his mind; _"Don't trust anyone from that company. They only want money, and don't have respect or care for anyone in their way"._ The voice was right, as the blue puffball's eyes narrowed into slits. _Foolish woman. The way she acts is going to get herself killed._ The puffball walked down the hallway again, his eyes narrow. Something in the back of his mind was also telling him to try and trust her; that maybe she means good, and that she needs help. The two thoughts burned into his mind, blinding him and making his ears ring so much, he didn't hear the sound of a knock on the nearest door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Susie's hands twitched as she knocked on the heavy metal door once again, the sound making her ears ring. _I don't think he left… It hasn't been too long._ Only two hours had passed since she had come to investigate earlier, and the ship shown no signs of anyone leaving; but the air around it was somehow… charged with electricity. That only meant that the ship was interfering with the mechanical ground, which meant that someone _must_ have tried to turn the ship back on since she left. The door suddenly opened, ripping Susie out of her mind. Meta Knight stood in the doorway, eyes narrow. His arms were folded and tense; he looked angry and frustrated about something.

"Why are you back?" The knight snarled, his tone of voice agitated and thin. Susie glanced up at the puffball, her blue eyes bright, as she stated, "You have to come back me," the woman added quietly under her breath, "…We both have no choice…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meta Knight blinked in utter confusion, his golden glare looking straight at Susie. Judging by the way she stood, she was incredibly tense, she clearly didn't want to be back here; and she didn't want to take him back. Curiosity, a trait Meta Knight liked to hide, got the best of him.

"You look like you do not want to do any of this," He stated, voice low. The robotic woman glanced up from where she was staring, and her eyes shocked him. For a robot, her eyes seemed suddenly dull and lifeless.

"You have no choice, and neither do I."

Susie's voice sounded strained, and the tone she spoke in gave Meta Knight a bit of anxiety; something that hadn't happened in a very long time. The knight fell silent, eyes focused on nothing. His conscience was snarling at him from the back of his mind, growling in a fierce manner,

" _ **What are you, stupid? This is a trap, and also a basic death sentence by going back with her. Who knows what they'll do to you!"**_

Something else caught the puffball's attention. Something else was telling him something, causing his mind to go somewhere else.

" _She is trying to do something, but it's not correct, unless someone helps her. The ends justifies the means…"_ Meta Knight body tensed as the voice continued, voice suddenly concerned, _"You will get hurt, nearly killed. The outcome will help many. They'll all be free…They'll understand."_ The voice faded into nothing, and the knight glared down at the ground. He was conflicted between two things; himself, and this unknown woman.

"We both have no chance, am I correct?" The puffball's voice broke the short pause and silence, as Susie glanced up and nodded, eyes still oddly dull. Meta Knight looked up at her, gaze suddenly on her. "Then I will come with you," He stepped out of the ship he had built and repaired, and glanced at the woman. Her expression changed a bit; the bright, expected tone of her eyes back. She waved a hand to him, and spoke in a different tone, "Follow me."

 **Done again.**

 **This chapter and chapter 1 are probably going to be extremely short, compared to the others.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **A review makes me happy :3**

 **Bye for now**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and over 900 views (that's INSANE!).**

 **Also, sorry about not a lot of updates. I've been having a rough time personally since I got out of school and I've been on MANY vacations as soon as I got better.**

 **I've also focused a bit more on my other story, but now I'm coming back to this one.**

 **Also, in the game, Meta Knight's eyes are yellow now (I don't like it) so I'm still giving him silver-white eyes.**

 **Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me**

 **Chapter 3**

The sun, still natural, shone down as Meta Knight slinked behind Susie by a few feet, eyes on the mechanized ground around him. "Despite your invasion, this is fascinating," The puffball raised his voice as Susie nodded, her blue eyes never turning to face him.

"We use the most high-tech and efficient technology the universe has to offer. And, this is not an invasion," The woman turned and faced him, "This is business." The knight rolled his eyes and took a step closer, trying to make his point clear, "Business doesn't take over entire planets with thousands of innocents you just shove aside,"

No response.

The robotic woman turned away and continued forward, humming something quietly under her breath. Meta Knight's eyes flashed with shock, as he slowly began to follow the woman, who was staring at a massive dome-like building in the horizon.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The massive dome like building was more like a ship, with five, leg like drills spreading out from its center. A massive "H" was placed brightly on the middle of the doom, glowing blue in color. The earth below was completely torn up near the bottom of the dome, the mechanized metal that covered it become jagged and sharp. Susie blinked as she waved her hand at Meta Knight, who was walking far behind, eyes on the dome.

"You have to come inside," The robotic woman added as she unlocked the massive door that she was standing near. The knight hesitated, but nodded and walked after the robot.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _"I think that she needs her control turned on. She has been acting really weird and is hesitant to bring a prisoner back."_

… __

 _"…I see. I'll order them to turn the control on when she returns,"_

…

 _The sound of a lever being pushed down echoed down the lonely hallway, ending the silence  
_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meta Knight's sides ached as he opened his eyes slowly, eyes burning. His blue skin was blackened on the arms, and small cuts and marks lined them as well. Straightening himself up, the puffball noticed that he was exposed, with no more armor. Anger arose in his body as he tried to remember what had happened.

 _What the hell?_

 _How long has it been?_

All he remembered was entering the dome, a ship called Access Ark apparently, and Susie turning on him suddenly. She summoned more robots, and they attacked, and then everything went black. Now he was here, barely able to comprehend what had happened. Standing up, the blue puffball squinted, trying to make out anything in the dark black room. Nothing. Frustration burned inside of him; he hadn't been angry in a long time, or _at least_ not angry like this.

Stepping forward, a sudden pain pulsed from deep inside his left foot (leg?), causing the puffball to stumbled forward. Picking himself off the ground, he heard the soft murmurs of other people in the distance, voices completely in awe.

" _He is a rather persistent creature!"_

" _He is unique!"_

" _He'll benefit us for sure!"_

Meta Knight's wings, which burned for some reason, twitched as he started to limp near where he heard voices. In the darkness, the blue puffball had no sense of direction, but soon enough he came face to face with a dark mirror, revealing his reflection. His face was still normal (or as normal as it was before), his silver eyes left alone and his skin untouched, except for the stray scars that crisscrossed it. The knight reached out a gloved hand and touched the glass, and noticed that the mirror looked to be a one sided mirror. If it was, they were _watching_ him. The robots. Their leaders and superiors.

 _Susie. That sick bit-_

Anger burned at Meta Knight's hands and he turned them to fists, and slammed them against the glass, cracking it in a place. Muffled cries of shock rang out from the other side of the mirror, as the knight almost let out a wolf-like growl. Whirling around quickly, the puffball stormed off into the darkness, as the voices faded away. Pacing, Meta Knight looked around in the darkness, still trying to find an exit somewhere, looking for any light as well. After a while of finding nothing and growling at himself for being stupid and trusting a stranger (and his arms aching from the bruises), the knight slumped down onto the ground.

Breathing out sharply, the puffball closed his eyes, mind racing. _Why are you so anxious? You've seen worse, and been in worse situations!_ His mind snapped at him, as he opened his eyes again. This time, he wasn't alone. A lone robot, one that resembled a tall, lizard like creature, made completely of a shiny metal. Its lifeless green eyes focused on Meta Knight as it droned, "Native," It lifted a hand at the puffball, before added, "you come with me, please."

Standing up quietly, the puffball noticed that the robot was holding something in his other hand; a pair of handcuffs, and a thick chain attached to both. "As an order by our leader, Haltmann, you have been labeled as a 'test subject', and have to wear these when moving from one place to another," The robot added, before stepping forward and sliding the handcuffs around Meta Knight's wrists. The cuffs had openings on the inside, suggesting that claws off some sort used to be there. The robot yanked the chain with force, as the puffball stumbled forward, before he walked after the robot.

Walking down the hallway, many robots clustered to watch the puffball walk by, intrigued by a living organism that wasn't a robot or cyborg. Murmurs quietly sounded as Meta Knight followed the robot into a room, with a sign on it, **"Employees only"**.

The room was more of a hall way, leading away into a large room. The room was bright, making the puffball squint his eyes. Walls of a type of metal that Meta Knight had never seen before reached up high to the ceiling; something large was kept in this room.

"I see the native has woken up, Roulette," A low voice spoke from the darkness, as Meta Knight looked ahead and saw the outline of a man sitting in a floating chair of some sort. His eyes were clearly visible; bright blue in color. The robotic man, Roulette, responded in monotone, "Yes he has, Sir, and must I say he is a unique and powerful organism,"

The man came closer, and the puffball got a good look at him. He was an egg shaped man, with pale lavender skin and dark purple hair and facial hair. With non-existent arms, his hands floated around, as he sat in a completely gold chair with red cloth inside. He seemed to have no mouth, but he could still talk. The man gazed down at the knight, as the puffball's eyes narrowed slightly.

"He is a puffball, of course he has power," The man grumbled, as he looked back at Roulette, and added, "You were correct, he'll help us out in the military field." Roulette nodded, his green eyes flashing. Meta Knight looked up and saw that the man was staring right at him, as he asked, "May I ask who you are, native?"

Sudden anger filled the puffball again, but he contained it. Meta Knight looked up, and growled, "Honestly, I would like an explanation to why I am here." The man sat up straight, eyes lighting up, and if he had a mouth he would be smirking.

"Our dearest apologies. Welcome to the Haltmann Works Company. We use this ship to get around and make money off mechanization," The man looked back at Meta Knight again, "I am President Haltmann, by the way. You have impressed my secretary, I hear,"

The puffball glared at Haltmann fiercely, white eyes tinted red. "So she is the reason I am here?" Haltmann nodded, before he floated closer to Meta Knight, blue eyes suddenly harsh. "Yes. She is a rather loyal employee… You should feel honored, native. You will soon stand in front of the Mother Computer, one of the most advanced pieces of technology ever created!" The man laughed, changing the subject. The blue puffball rolled his eyes again, but stopped once he noticed that something was now visible.

A massive machine towered over all of them, its shape resembling a cylinder. It was made of some sort of shiny pale silver-white metal, with bright neon lights that glowed orange wrapped around it in an odd pattern. It had a seat at the top of it, and a symbol with a familiar "H" on it. Haltmann floated quietly past Meta Knight, before turning back to him.

"This is the mother computer, Star Dream. It has great abilities," The man looked harshly back at him again, before adding, "We are wasting time, get him slackers." Meta Knight jumped back slightly, and watched as robots drew out of the shadows, some holding syringes and some holding other devises. The got closer and closer. The blue puffball was not a great physical fighter without a sword, but he could manage. He was quick on his feet, and maybe that would help. A robot that looked like a lizard lunged at him, and the puffball dodged its metal body as it crashed to the ground. More and more tried to fight him, and most of the time they even fell before they even touched him, and they were soon down to only a few robots. Meta Knight, focused on the robots, didn't notice a creature in a robot suit sneaking up behind him, ready to attack. It loomed over the puffball and lifted its metal fist. The blue puffball turned around and suddenly everything went dark and his body went limp.

-0-0-0-0-0-0- _  
Starting Mechanization Process…_

 _Access Denied!_

 _Life form is imperfect_

 _Systems failing…_

The puffball opened his eyes, pain jolting him awake. The pain, burning and piercing, was replaced with confusing, as he looked up and around. He was in a black room, with nothing but the massive machine, Star Dream, malfunctioning in front of him.

"All of you, remove him and stop the process! I do not want that piece of equipment damaged anymore then it is!" Haltmann's harsh, punishing voice scorned to some of the robots around him, as they lunged towards Meta Knight. Confused and slightly disorientated, the blue puffball was on the ground quickly, two lizard type creatures, not robots and dressed in lab coats, leaning over him. They hand cuffed the puffball, as the spines around them began to dig into his wrists. The two creatures yanked him up by the chain that was attached, causing the puffball's wrists began to bleed suddenly.

"We are going to do this the old fashioned way, since I do not want Star Dream to push itself just yet," Haltmann ordered loudly, as the two scientists yanked on the chain fiercely, dragging Meta Knight behind them. The puffball now understood what could happen; He could die within the next couple hours.

 **Done!  
I do like it when people review my things! You don't have too, but it is encouraged!** _  
_


	4. IMPORTANT

**Hey Everybody.  
School has officially killed me. I don't know why I took 2 advanced classes of my 4 classes right now and an advanced art class later on (END ME PLEASE)**

 **Anyway**

 **I didn't want to say anything like this to any of my fanfictions; I like to complete things, especially when some people enjoy them. But not everything is gonna change just the overall theme.**

 **I am discontinuing this version.**

 **Overtime, I have begun to stray far from this idea in this story. It's not how it is and it's been bothering me a lot. When this started, I didn't know a lot of the backstory of the game. Now that I have played the game fully and understand everything much more clearly, I'm changing everything.**

 **I'm not giving away what the remake is kinda gonna be like, but if you want to get the idea, go to YouTube and look up "You are my sunshine The Phantoms" and listen to the cover. The remake is gonna be a lot darker than this one (this one was gonna get messed up).**

 **Also  
I have other news; I'm probably going to write a much bigger Kirby fanfic soon and it has to do with something some people have thought about once or twice but it's never happened before. Just letting people know.**

 **That's all I needed to say  
Also my name has changed again so it's not fallenshard (blamewinston is what I use for every social media now)**

 **Bye now**


End file.
